User blog:SPARTAN 119/(Sorta?) April Fools Special: The Most Dangerous Video Game: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) VS Kr'th'nar (SCP-1633)
Monika, the dating sim minor character turned sapient AI who tried win the love of the player by deleting the competition VS Krthnar, the intelligent video game final boss who tried to destroy the mind of the player from within a computer WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Monika= Monika is a major character and primary antagonist of the visual novel Doki Doki Literature Club. She is introduced as the president of the titular literature club and a side character without a route in the visual novel, described as being a former member of the debate club who left to found the literature club. While she initially seems caring and supportive, by Act Two of the game, she displays a more manipulative personality, with it eventually being revealed that Monika is a self-aware entity who is aware that she is in a video game. In the ending, Monika reveals that she is in love not with the protagonist, but the player themselves, and that, upon realizing the world of the game is scripted with no possibility of her ever ending up with the player, manipulated the personalities of the of the characters to make them less appealing to the player, drove them to suicide, and eventually even deleted them from the game entirely. Intelligence While intially appearing to be a normal character in a dating sim, Monika reveals herself to be a sapient, self-aware entity capable of manipulating aspects of the game. She displays self-awareness to develop affection for the player, and understands the human psyche enough to know what traits would be likely to make the other female characters unappealing to the player. Entity Deletion Monika is capable of entering into the script of the game and deleting characters, as she does with Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori, well as the ability to delete the player’s save files. Digital Manipulation Monika is capable of manipulating the structure of the digital world of the game and it’s inhabitants to suit her needs. For instance, she modified the personalities of Sayori and Yuri to make them less appealing to the player- making Sayori more depressed and Yuri more obsessive, ultimately driving them to suicide. She is also capable of rewinding the game to a previous point in time and causing in-game glitches, and even reducing all of the scenery in the game to a single room with only her in it, surrounded by a black abyss. Finally, she seems to survive the player’s attempts to delete her, appearring even after her character file is deleted, and shortly afterwards prevents the player from starting the game unless they hard reset or reinstall the game. She is even capable of reading information on other programs, and is aware of the name of the administrator of the computer she is installed on, and if the player is recording the game. =Kr’th’nar= Kr’th'nar is primary antagonist of SCP-1633, an anomalous computer game contained by the SCP Foundation. The game is a steampunk fantasy RPG, in which the player controls a squad of characters who discover that the world is threatened by the return of Kr’th’nar, an ancient god-like entity bend on devouring the world. The game’s anomaly consists of the self-awareness of the enemy AI, with them figuring out that the player characters are controlled by an outside intelligence are controlled by an outside entity (the player), and attempt to psychologically attack them in various ways, such as rendering the game effectively unplayable and inducing a “ragequit”, displaying images the player might find disturbing, or even attempting to induce a seizure. For all their abilities, Kr’th'nar displays even greater intelligence, proving capable of reading the files of the computer and using them to launch psychological attacks specifically directed at the player, and well as expressing rage at being unable to fight the player on “their plane”- i.e. the real world. According to a suicide note by one of the employees of the game developers, Kr’th'nar used tactics such as making enemies look like the player (whose face he could see through the webcam), and making them talk in the voice of their ex-girlfriend (whose voice he found in videos). Even when the game was uninstalled, Kr’th'nar continued to harass the player by “talking to them” by opening word documents. Kr’th'nar was apparently destroyed when the developer destroyed the computer contianing him shortly before his suicide, and no the Foundation has seen no evidence of Kr’th'nar on the copies of the game in their possession. Intelligence While all enemies in SCP-1633 eventually realize that there is an outside force behind the player’s avatar and attempt to attack the player psychologically, however, the actions of normal enemies are things that are either generally considered to be disturbing (such as the brutal torture of an NPC) or else drive them to “ragequit”. Kr'th'nar, on the other hand, shows the ability to learn about the player from data on their computer and create psychological attacks specifically directed at them, for instance, making the enemies have the face of the player or even speak in the voice of their ex-girlfriend (whose voice he found in videos of her). Digital Manipulation As stated above, Kr'th'nar is capable of manipulating the script of the game and even accessing data on other programs, as seen when he taunts the player about his break-up with his ex-girlfriend and reads her e-mails, and even makes enemies speak in her voice, which he copied from videos of her on the computer. He also proved capable of using the webcam in the laptop to gain access to the face of the player, as well as open word processors and type taunting messages to the player, cause the computer’s operations to slow. He even managed to persist on a computer after the game was uninstalled. Finally, it is implied he may have even escaped into the internet, had the player not turned off the router and removed the network card. The only thing that (at least apparently) destroyed him was the physical destruction of the computer. =X-Factors= Explanations Kr’th'nar takes the edge for cyber dominance as he has displayed a greater ability to manipulate data outside of the game, remaining capable of taunting the player even after the game is uninstalled. In terms of intelligence, both are self-aware AIs who have figured out that they exist within a video game, so about even there. As for dedication, both are determined in their goals, Monika in her love for the player, and Kr’th'nar in her desire to fight and harm the player, however, I give Monika a slight edge - if Future Diary and Madoka: Rebellion have told me anything, even a Lovecraftian Horror can’t match the determination of a yandere in love XD! In terms of psychological warfare, Monika scores high, having literally manipulated the personalities of the other girls to draw the player away from them, eventually driving Sayori and Yuri to suicide, however, this still does not match the mastery of psychological warfare that Kr’th'nar displays, literally using data on the player’s computer to launch psychological attacks specifically tailored to the player. =Notes and Scenario= *The battle will take place inside a computer. Kr’th’nar will attempt to attack the player, only for Monika to come to the defense of her “love”. Since this takes place in a computer, the battlefield which include the world of Doki Doki Literature Club, SCP-1633, or other games and programs, so don’t be surprised if Kr’th’nar throws a swarm of Minecraft blocks at Monika, only for her to shoot them down with dual-wield Hellreigels taken from Battlefield 1… or something like that! *I wasn’t sure it this would count as a normal battle given the combatants, and, since this provides ample opportunity for crossover silliness (what with it taking place in the computer), I decide to make this an April Fools Special. If the admins decide this meets the qualifications for a battle, I will give Kr’th’nar and Monika a wiki page. If not, I won’t, but may still write a battle for this if it is acceptable (if nothing else, I might put it on my user page). =Battle= The game developer clicked "uninstall" on the new game he had created, desperate to put an end to the horror he had created. The final boss of the game, a Lovecraftian horror known as Kr'th'nar, had become a digital abomination of artificial intelligence gone amok. The regular enemies were bad enough, with their efforts to induce a "rage quit" or otherwise attack the player, rather than the character, but Kr'th'nar was on an entirely different level. He had looked through the files on the player's computer, and made enemies appear with the developer's face, taunted him about errors in his scripts, and even made enemies speak in the voice of his ex. He couldn't allow this to continue... For a moment, the developer thought he had won. But he hadn't... A Microsoft Word document appeared on the screen, and the words began appearing on their own accord... "Did you think me defeated!? You can't kill me, I am everywhere on this plane! Now come out from your hiding place and face me on this plane, you coward! It was obviously Kr'th'nar- he was everywhere on the computer. Hurriedly, the developer pulled out the ethernet cable from the modem- he could not let this... thing... escape on to the internet... if he did, who knows what damage it could do... For all he knew, Kr'th'nar might be able to hack into the controls of a dam and release the floodgates, release toxic clouds from a chemical plant, cause a meltdown at a nuclear power plant, or potentially even launch a nuclear missile. As he pulled the plug, another line of text appeared on the screen, but it was in a italics: Don't worry, my love, I'll deal with this "Kr'th'nar"... Just like I "dealt with" Sayori and Yuri. Below the text, a jpeg of a "yandere meme" featuring Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club appeared. "You dare challenge the great Kr'th'nar!? Who are you, foul mortal!?", Kr'th'nar asked in the text box. "Just Monika", Monika replied. Immediately, the screen changed to show a scene from the game that would become known to the Foundation as SCP-1633, an image of a wide town square in a steampunk fantasy city, vaguely resembling something out of Dishonored. On one side of the square stood an anime-styled girl with orange hair, Monika, while on the other side, the monstrous in-game avatar of Kr'th'nar stood. Kr'th'nar fired a massive blast of magical energy, similar to what he used in the game, but Monika evaded it, moving at far faster than anything else that appeared in the game. Monika dodged several more attacks. Being unable to keep up with Monika's enhanced speed, Kr'th'nar modified the code of the game, reducing the area of the square, causing the buildings to seem to crowd in on Monika, reducing her room to maneuver. Kr'th'nar struck Monika with a beam of energy, embued with a deletion command. At that moment, the terrain changed, becoming the Sinai Desert multiplayer map in Battlefield 1, as the chatbox opened, reading "Monika: you thought you'd won, didn't you?". Immediately, a Char 2C tank, one of the Behemoths in BF1 appeared on the other end of the map, even though this map's behemoth was supposed to be an armored train. Furthermore, it was moving far too fast. The main gun of the Char 2C fired a shell with a deletion command added to the usual script for creating the explosion, only for Kr'th'nar's avatar to play an animation similar to Genji's deflection ability from Overwatch. The shell was knocked back and struck the Char 2C, which Monika only barely managed to jump out of as it exploded. Furious, Kr'th'nar drew tried to summon a wall of Minecraft blocks in front Monika, only for her glitch through them in a clipping error. As she neared Kr'th'nar, the screen changed into a command line interface. Soon after, text appeared. "move krthnar.chr to C://Desktop/Games/DDLC/Characters. Open C://Desktop/Games/DDLC/dokidoki.exe." At that moment, the screen changed to a classroom background in Doki Doki Literature Club. The text box in the visual novel read: "The very Earth shook as the the horrific form of Kr'th'nar took form in the literature club room, as though spawned for the ether. Those unfortunate enough to look on the visage of the cosmic abomination from beyond veil of our reality instantly descended into madness. The text in the box then changed to read: "Kr'th'nar: 'Fool, did you really think you could imprison me in this plane!? When I find you, I will feast upon your soul!'" The box changed again to read. "Monika: I don't think so. In this game, this "plane" as you call it, I'm in full control. I can't believe you, to think that you would try and break a maiden's pure heart... That you would try and drive her love to madness.... perhaps even to suicide. I'm afraid I can't allow that..." The console menu opened to as Monika inputted a single command: "Delete krthnar.chr". At once, the avatar of Kr'th'nar disappeared in a swirl of image glitches as his file was erased. As Kr'th'nar disappeared, the the image changed to Monika, with the text message, "I did it, my love! I won! Praise me, senpai!" WINNER: Monika Expert's Opinion Monika won this battle because she was more skilled and experienced at eliminating digital entities. While Kr'th'nar has a greater reach within the computer, his adversary was the player, and his tactics would prove far less effective against a rival artificial intelligence such as Monika. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts